Tales Of The Strange: Episode 2
(Black background)Abyss Lady: You played right into our hands. Did you really think that Minecraft was just for you pastas No. This was a gift, for us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you to. All of those little miners, in one place, just for us. A gift. Now we can rule over the lands and be Rulers of worldz, and be complete. I will make you pay. Watch, listen, and be full.... Null: What the heck was that. Herobrine: Uh oh the tape its coming on stop it. *beep* TheCreator: Connection terminated. (Screen fades into view) I'm sorry to interupt you Herobine, If you still even remember that name, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You're not here to recieve a message, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume, although you have indeed been called. (Bloody Hollow appears along with The One 999 and Dead looking Horizon. ) You have all been called here, into a labyrinth of sounds and smells and creepers, misdirection and misfortune. A labirynth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. (Shows Minecraft Nether then shows Null holding head of Alex) Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of miners in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends. Minecraft will rest. And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this world listing not intended for you, although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered (Minecraft being created image shows) and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, (Minecraft burning replaces Minecraft created image) as the agony of every tragedy should. (Burning Hollow appears on the screen) And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still, (Minecraft deserted image appears) and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. (Herobrines death appears) Herobrine: NO ono'' TheCreator: For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. (Dead Hollow appears rising from ground) Although for one of you, the darkest pit of the world has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the The One waiting old friend. (Screen goes black,then you see Herobrine NUll doing wht they do until....'' It's time to rest. For you, and those you have carried in your arms. This ends, for all of us. (Screen disappears) End communication. (Entire screen goes black) *beep* (Herobrine and Null are found dead on the ground while a quick shadow passes them (Who is the shadow guess in the comments) TheCreator: A new revolution has begun Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:FNaF Category:Tales of the strange Category:Herobrine Category:Null